A vehicle roof of approximately this type is shown in German laid-open Patent DE-AS No. 20 53 086. A roof is disclosed in which lateral guide tracks for a movable roof portion are disposed as a U-shaped frame on the roof surface adjacent to the roof opening and extend back over the fixed part of the roof.
This vehicle roof has the disadvantage that the movable roof portion can be disposed flush with the roof surface only at its leading edge, while its rear edge is displaced a relatively large distance from the surface of the fixed part of the roof.
In British Patent GB-PS No. 478 428, to which reference is made in the first-mentioned laid-open patent, there is disclosed a guideway moulded into each of the walls of the lateral drip moulding for the movable roof portion. Here, too, the lateral drip mouldings extend beyond the roof-opening and over the fixed portion of the roof.
This vehicle roof has the same disadvantage as the fist-mentioned one and in addition requires a costly deformation of the roof in order to form the guide tracks in the walls of the lateral drip mouldings.